


Science

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [19]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 19</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://cosmic_llin.livejournal.com/">cosmic_llin</a>: Sarah Jane Adventures, "Science"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> _Apologies for the delay. I had to do a bit of catch up and it's been rather busy around here. Drabbles for Dec 18 and 19 will be posted today. The ones for Dec 20 and 21 will be posted tomorrow. Then we will be back on track. All prompts up to and including December 24th have now been filled. Thank you to everyone who gave a prompt!_

Despite the fact that it was Sunday, Rani, Luke and Clyde were crouched behind one of the benches in the lab at their school, while a purple, twelve headed alien lumbered through the corridors. 

“What should we do?” Clyde whispered. “Sarah Jane’s still out there.” 

Luke grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.” 

Rani and Clyde watched as Luke opened a store cupboard and pulled out a few things. 

“Okay, I need you to lure it in here and get ready to run.” 

Clyde gaped. “But how are you going to—“ 

Luke started dumping various powders into a beaker. “Science.”


End file.
